The Not So Innocent Boy Who Lived
by find.me.please
Summary: Harry expresses himself and his feelings about everything. Maybe The Boy Who Lived isn't as nice as we all thought he was. Draco also has a few things to say about his life at Hogwarts. Strong language, eventually a bit of DracoHarry slash.
1. Welcome To My Life

Author's notes: Yep, this be my first story on I started my account a couple weeks ago...I have a story that includes just about anything preternatural, and I wanted to submit it here, but it isn't fanfiction. Just a story. Sobs All well. Anywhoo, here you go. Yaoi goodness. Enjoy.

Warnings: Draco/Harry eventually, strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters whatsoever. Go worship J.K. Rowling.

------------------------------------

Hi. I'm Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, The Golden Boy, Sexy Spank Monkey. Call me whatever the hell you want to. Just know that I'm Harry. That's it. And I'm not trying to be anything else.

If you don't know already, I've been plagued with...well, shit, to put it simply. Voldemort's after me, as well as his mob of Death Eaters. Not to mention the crazy fangirls. I shudder at the mere thought of going out in public anymore.

Living like this sucks, really. I love my friends and all, but damn, can they be annoying. Every time I get landed in the hospital wing (Which happens quite often) they're sitting by my bedside, crying and kissing my hands. Dear God. It's not the greatest thing to regain consciousness to.

Not only them, but the teachers, too. They all seem to have their own issues with me. Like Snape, for instance. That greasy bastard always seems to stick his big nose in all of my business. Grr. Makes me so damn mad. I'm just trying to save this school, you know, nothing big, really...and then there's Dumbledore with his Harry Potter complex. I'm always getting pulled into his office, always having chats with him, always hearing the same crap over and over again. "Lemon drop, Harry? Lemon drop? Lemon drop?" Gah! If I have to eat one more lemon drop, I'll Avada Kedavara myself.

And then there's my so-called family. Yeah. Not even going there.

So...yeah. This is my life. Exciting. Whee.

------------------------------------

Yes...short. Very short. But I'm just getting started, so don't run away just yet.

As you can see, Harry isn't as nice as he seems. I'm just gonna wing it through the whole story and see where it takes me. I don't plan much.

So, yeah. This is just set up in a first person journal kind of thing. It'll be switching between different characters too. Because that's just how I roll, yo.

R&R, if you dare...


	2. Hamburger Heaven

Author's notes: Hey, thanks to all who reviewed! Yeah, I didn't really know what the hell I was doing when I first started writing this, so I'm just...winging it. So, here's the second chappie!

Warnings: Eventually Draco/Harry, strong language

Disclaimer: They aren't mine! Stop rubbing it in! Ahhhhh!

------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy. My sworn enemy. I guess that's what everybody expects me to say about him. I mean, yeah, he is an arse most of the time. But I feel like it's mostly for show anymore...Like, if we were to suddenly be chums, holding hands and skipping about? Yeah. That would freak people out a bit. Just a bit.

...If I did that, I'd have to kick my own arse.

Anyway! Now that we're older, I've been seeing him in a different light. It's like he isn't that scrawny little blonde boy anymore. He's fleshed out nicely, actually. He has muscles, that's easy to see, and his hair is longer now, not all slicked back like it was before.

Hmph. Listen to me. You'd think I was gay or something. Psh. What the hell. Yeah right.

...I am so not gay. I mean, you can look at guys and think that they're handsome, right? It's just the same as acknowledging them, right?

Right?

Whatever. I don't care. I'm not a poof.

Anyway, yes. Draco Malfoy. He decided to remind everybody about my dementor issues today. I gave him the spirit finger and told him to suck it. That reply seemed to make him rather red in the face. I felt smug; who wouldn't? It's a nice sensation, when you beat somebody at something. Even if it is dirty.

Well, it did end up not being as good as I thought...his fat henchmen chased me down. They didn't get too many hits in, though. Once I crossed over into Gryffindor territory, they turned tail. They wouldn't dare take on me and the whole house. That would be rather interesting.

Grr! That kid, Malfoy...so damn spoiled. He isn't even famous, and he gets all the shit he wants! All because of daddy...psh. I'm the most famous wizard in all the wizarding world, and I get shit too...but not the good kind. Like rude remarks. That kind of shit. Why can't I have good shit? I want good shit!

...Was that whining? I can't believe I just...Yeah. No. That's over and done with. A little venting never hurt anybody.

Okay, back on topic. I spent most of the day alone today. Again. I keep thinking about stupid things. Like my parents, for instance. I never really knew them, but I miss them. I just feel like things have been going downhill lately. Like some kind of evil rooted itself into the whole school. It's frustrating, really. I want to make things better. I guess, with me being Harry Potter and all, people expect me to do just that. But it's so fucking hard, just trying to be yourself, to be independent of all that crap. I don't want fame or fortune, no matter how much I snivel over it. I just want to be me, not The Boy Who Lived.

But that's just a distant dream anymore. I have a hard time talking to Ron and Hermione about it, because I feel somewhat pressured by them too. Once again, I do love my friends. I wouldn't have made it this far without them. But damn. I need my space sometimes.

I do talk to Hedwig, however. Well, not really talking. But I do enjoy her company. She doesn't speak to me about anything involving my past or Voldemort. She just sits there, waiting patiently for me to give her a task. I guess she's the muggle equivalent of a dog. Just slightly friskier. If I don't assign something to her at least once a week, she throws a fit. She's even attacked me in my sleep once. That scared the hell out of everybody...feathers everywhere.

What I usually end up doing is sending her on stupid missions. Like sending threats to the Dursleys. Or notes to pick up something. Last night, before I hit the sack, I gave her a note to go out to Hogsmeade and get me a hamburger. Yes, those muggle fast food delicacies. I usually don't indulge myself in things that could easily clog your arteries, but Hedwig did return just in time for lunch. With a huge, greasy hamburger. And some shoestring potatoes.

I was beyond happy. Yes, dieting is good for you. But even the perfect dieter could get hit by a flying car. Hey, shit happens. Either way, you die. So why not? I ate in complete silence as everybody at the table stared at me like I was insane. It was blissfully delicious, just because of that. I've been so sick of people lately...it made me happy.

Afterward, I went up to the dormitories and sat on my bed. Everybody else was setting up for Potions class. Hell, I didn't care. I didn't feel like going today. I've just been distant. Like there's something I need to achieve. Something I desire, deep in the caverns of my mind. But I can't find it. So, I sit on my bunk and stare out the window, like the angsty teenager I am, searching for an answer.

What the hell. I'll just slip some itching powder into Malfoy's knickers. That'll cheer me up.

------------------------------------

Yep. That's it. Sorry it took so long...I've been caught up in random crap. You would not believe what I've been up to. Silly rebellious me.

Up next: A Draco chapter! Time to hear what our blonde babe's been thinking, eh? You know you love it.

R&R, much appreciated!


	3. Don't you dare, bitch

Author's notes: Chapter three! w00t! I hope that it's longer than the last one...I have a knack for overwriting something, or putting useless words and topics in a story. So I usually end up cutting it short, and then when I proofread it, I'll get rid of some parts. So hopefully, this one's okay. Enjoy!

Warnings: Draco/Harry, language...haven't I said this before?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't my bitch. Harumph!

-----------------------

Potter. Stupid, famous pretty-boy Potter. He makes me want to die when I simply look upon him. Always moping around like his life sucks. The classic "poor me" kind of teenager. He drives me fucking nuts! He thinks his life sucks...he doesn't have any of the pressures that I do. Like keeping my reputation golden. Unlike The Golden Boy himself, I can actually uphold my last name. Which, by the way, gets me whatever I want, whenever I want. I love being me.

And what peeves me even more is the kind of people he hangs out with. Weasley, Granger, Longbottom...losers! The lot of them are all complete gits. You'd think I'd get over it, with them not being my friends and all. But still! With Potter being so famous and talented in his many ways, you'd think he'd have better taste. Taste for a better social class. Like mine.

I've been told that I'm an acquired taste, though. Hmm. More than likely because I'm too hot for anybody. Me and my smokin' bod. Oh yes.

Well, enough ranting about stupid Potty. I have worse problems. Like Crabbe and Goyle. I lost them today, right after Charms class. I looked everywhere for them. Sodding buffoons. I'd scoured about every nook and cranny. The last time they'd disappeared so abruptly like that was during my second year Christmas vacation when I'd found them sleeping, crammed together in a closet. It was very creepy. They said it was the cupcakes that made them pass out...bugger it.

Anyway, I digress. I finally went to the Slytherin rooms to find them sitting face to face on one of the couches, holding hands and speaking in whispery tones.

I almost projectile vomited, right then and there. Instead, I started chucking random objects in my reach at their fat heads and pried them off of the couch. I kept yelling at them. I don't know why, but I was. I mean, I can't hang out with poofs! It just isn't right! Not to mention that they'd been hiding it from me...I am their best, best friend, after all. Why couldn't they just tell me? Oh, right. Because I'd have killed them both.

Well, we haven't talked much since that incident. I'm completely open for conversation. Even though I rarely get conversation from those two. Hmph. That's what I get for befriending the dipshits for descendants of family friends.

But yes, like I was saying, I'm not angry at them. I'm willing to talk and all. But they haven't said a word. They've just been...sitting there, staring off into space, twiddling their thumbs. They've also been sitting on opposite sides of the room. It's really funny, now that I think about it. I've always been so homophobic...well, I wouldn't call it that. I'd call it anti-poof. Yes, that's the term. I've always been so anti-poof, and it turns out that my two best mates are gay. Fate can be so cruel. Well, I don't see why I should just dump them both. They'd probably keel over and kick the bucket, since they're so accustomed to my presence by now.

I'll just let them in on my plan. It'll probably go a little something like this:

"Okay, gents. I know of your abomination. And I am willing to forgive and forget what I saw. As long as nobody else knows about all this shit. That way we all keep our slates clean."

Mmhmm. That's what I'll say. And, to be honest, I really don't care if they like blokes. I do care if it reflects on me. So they can be nasty in private. Like they were today, I guess. Hahaha. And I beat them up. That's funny.

So that was all a big rush. And it's the least of my problems too. Pansy keeps trying to get me to go out with her. Bleccchhhh.

I don't know why I keep refusing though. What's not to like about her? She's a Slytherin, she has great looks, her pockets are never empty, and she has great tits. I know this because she's constantly rubbing up against me. And let me say, she is definitely not lacking. We'd make the perfect couple. But for some unknown reason, I'm disgusted.

I'm disgusted by the way she looks at me, the way she talks to me, the way she approaches me, her well-rounded hips swaying seductively. It should be what any sane man wants, but I don't. I don't want it. The thought of being with her freaks me out.

What else...oh, yes. I saw something that was beyond surprising today. I mean, it caught me completely off guard...me, a Malfoy, off guard! Not that I was overly stunned or anything. I just...whatever. On with it.

I skipped dinner again. I've had way too much on my mind. Not to mention I didn't feel like sitting and trying to eat with the poofalicious duo next to me and Pansy trying to wank me off under the table. That's pukeworthy.

So I left the castle and started trudging off through the grounds. I'll usually sit by my lonesome down by the lake and munch on whatever I brought with me. In today's case, that would be a simple peanut butter and honey sandwich on whole wheat bread, no crust. Always been a favorite of mine. I took it out of the bag and took a small bite from it, chewing absently. I always seem to space out while I'm looking over the lake. It's like there's so much there, so much I need to see and explore.

Right when I was talking a second bite, I noticed movement, far to my left. I ducked down instinctively and pulled out my wand. I squinted to see who it was. They were going to pay for interrupting my dinnertime.

And there went Potter, walking silently across the turf. He didn't even so much as look at me. Not like I was wanting him to, of course. It's just that people usually acknowledge me when I'm around. And once again, Pottyhead proved to be rude. So, as usual, I decided to visit him and remind him to say hello more often.

I quietly trailed him, walking up the hill from the lake and toward the quidditch stadium. I figured he would be trying out some new moves he learned or something. With him, it's anything to impress the crowd.

He entered through the oversized doors using a spell that I wasn't close enough to overhear. Once I did get close enough to the stadium, however, I did feel the familiar push of an invisible force, deterring me from my desired destination. I knew that the stadium was covered with wards, but I thought they'd been taken down if Potter could get through. So there was the first surprise. Potter knew how to lift wards.

Of course, so did I. I muttered the same incantation that he had and snuck inside of the huge arena. I looked warily over the huge expanse of green to see nothing. It wasn't until I glanced the stands that I saw him.

There he was, sitting in the teachers' section, with something in his mouth. I was curious as to what he was up to next. So I made my way over to the stairs and climbed up them, stepping toe-first so as to avoid that annoying loud sound you get while walking on wood.

I made it up the stands to see Potter's back. There were white wisps floating about his head. I crept forward on the balls of my feet, preparing to pounce if needed. I reached out and touched his shoulder.

He whirled around to look upon me with a careless expression and a cigarette in between his lips.

I gaped at him openly. He came all the way out here to sit alone and smoke a cigarette. He kept looking at me. I felt rather stupid, standing there, staring at him with my sandwich still in my left hand, my wand in my right.

He took a long drag from his fag and took it from his mouth with his right hand. He closed his eyes and blew all of the smoke from his lungs, letting it drift about. The scent of it didn't take long to reach me. I had the sudden urge to wave my hand in front of my face and fan it away, but I resisted. I cannot show weakness to him, even if it gives me headaches.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times, and then frowned slightly. "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?"

I frowned right back. "Shut up, prick. I saw you walking over here, and I was interested."

He took another puff and laughed, some of the smoke coming out of his nose. "What is this, now? Draco Malfoy, interested in me? How touching."

I sneered at him and sat down on the bench in front of him, facing him and all his smoke-clad glory. I took one split second to look over him. He looked a lot more grown-up with that cig in his lips. His eyes were half-lidded, as if he just didn't give a fuck. And I don't think he did, anyway.

His expression changed. "Is that a sandwich?" He motioned toward my dinner.

I didn't answer. I just raised it to my mouth and took a chunk out of it. He raised his eyebrows and smiled a little bit. Okay, so it probably looked stupid. Not like it was meant to look threatening or something.

He sniffed the air a little bit and recoiled. "...Does that have peanut butter in it?"

I took another hungry bite. "Damn straight. Peanut butter and honey. My dinner. And you interrupted me, thus my following you in here."

He blew out some more smoke. "Ugh. I hate peanut butter. It sticks to the roof of my mouth."

I chuckled. "Is that all you just got from what I said? I just stated that I followed you here."

He shrugged, his cigarette between his index finger and thumb. "Whatever. You must have a lot of time on your hands."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Potter. You're one to talk, sitting on your arse out here, sucking on a death-stick."

As if to confirm my accusations, he slumped back a little bit and puffed on his fag. That showed me two things: One, that he has horrible posture. And two, that he didn't care what I said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed by his smug face. "You've been acting differently lately, Potter. Everybody thinks so. First, you start standing up for yourself a bit more aggressively. Then, you start skipping classes. And now, you're sitting out here, smoking a cigarette."

He took the fag from his lips and looked at it, as if he were studying it. "You know, Malfoy, I've actually been smoking for a long time. You're only the second one to know about my nasty little habit."

I froze and just looked at him. Why was he talking to me regularly, as if we were equals? Even more so, why was I okay with it? I took another bite from my sandwich. Once I had swallowed, I leaned forward a bit. "Let me guess; Weasel-Bee knows?"

He glared at me for a couple seconds, then washed the expression away with a drag from his cigarette. "No, he doesn't. Dumbledore does. He caught me next to the Herbology greenhouses a couple weeks ago. He wasn't pissed or anything; he just reminded me that it would yellow my teeth, make my breath nasty, give me cancer, et cetera. Which is stupid, because I don't smoke all that often."

I finished off my sandwich and clasped my wand between my hands. "But it's still bad for you. Why the hell would you, the Boy Wonder, want to kill yourself off?"

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, as if he were remembering something distant. "A couple of years ago, I found a pack of my uncle's cigarettes sitting out on the table. I took them and tried them out. I got hooked. But it was a nice escape. It calmed me down. It was just hard to smoke without leaving a smell."

I nodded, still listening. Usually, whenever I hear Potter give out some of his sob stories, I'll turn away and scoff behind his back. But I felt like listening at the time. I don't know why; I was still telling myself off in my mind for even following the bastard. But I still kept listening.

He opened his eyes, his emerald orbs staring upward, toward the overcast sky. For a minute, he looked different. He looked more mature, like he could take on anything with that face. It drove me insane. I hated seeing him like this. Not like I cared or anything. I just wanted him to snap out of whatever fucked-up trance he was stuck in. So, I helped him out a little bit.

"Oh, Potter, don't tell me you're going to cry now. I didn't come up here to watch you cry."

He snapped back into an upright position, his eyes catching mine in a mental wrestling match. I held the eye contact, not wanting to be the one to break it. He didn't budge. Rather than leaving, like I had expected, he shot forward and grabbed me by the front of my robes. A mixed smell of smoke and that manly body spray that every guy wears overcame me. I coughed a bit, but kept glaring at him. He bared his teeth primitively. "Then why the fuck did you come up here then?"

I didn't answer. Because I couldn't answer. I didn't have one. Not one that would suit me, that is. So I pursed my lips and remained silent. He turned his head to one side and puffed on his cig. He then brought his face to mine so that we were only inches away and blew all the smoke into my face. I gagged and fought to put more space in between us. He let go of my robes and allowed me to fall backward on the seat behind me. I struck my head on the wood and yelped, causing him to laugh. "Right. Don't follow me anymore."

He turned around to walk away. Using my reflexes, I jumped up and shoved the tip of my wand into his left shoulder. "Don't you dare, bitch."

He laughed again, making my face turn red with rage. He whipped around and put out his cigarette on the back of my hand. I cried out again and stupidly dropped my wand, clutching at the burn he had just given me. I saw him bend over and pick up my wand and point it at me. I waited for him to hex me with whateverspellhe saw fit.

When I looked at him, he was indeed pointing my wand at me, except it was handle-first. He was smirking rudely at me. I snarled and took my weapon from him. I wiped it off on my pants, as if he had infected it. I resisted the sudden urge to turn on him and send him flying from the stands out into the field.

He had his own wand out and ready, as if he were expecting what I had just thought of. He just kept on smiling, like he didn't just give me a second-degree burn on my hand. Then, without warning, he turned tail and sprinted down the stairs. Without a second thought, I went right behind him, chasing him down the steps, both of us skipping two at a time.

When we finally got out of the doors, which he had tried to shut on me, we were full-on running toward the castle, as if we were racing. We were right beside each other for most of the time, but I ended up gaining the lead. I laughed as I continued to pump my legs as fast as they would go.

And then a rock hit me in the ear.

My vision blurred slightly as I fell to the ground and watched the arserag shoot past me. I let out a growl and sat up enough to point my wand at him.

"Potter, you fuckface! Incendio! Incendio!"

The two fireballs flew after him, but he ducked at the last minute, causing them to hit the stone wall of the castle and extinguish. He looked back at me and smiled. "Thanks, Malfoy. So nice to know you care."

I let my right arm drop to the ground after I got tired of holding it up. "Goddamn you, you son of a bitch...how did you learn to lift wards?"

He raised his eyebrows and blinked, taken aback by the random question. He eyed me cautiously, searching me for a hidden motive. Once he was satisfied, he turned around and started walking back toward Hogwarts. "My godfather."

I thought for a minute. Potter's godfather? But wasn't he the one that gave Azkaban hell last year?

...Sirius? The one who killed his parents?

I shook it off and stood up. I felt the side of my face and brought my fingers in front of my eyes. No blood. I looked down at my robes and sighed. They were covered in dirt. I brushed them off and made my way back inside.

I went into the common room and saw Pansy sitting in Blaise's lap. He looked extremely uncomfortable. On the other side of the room, Crabbe and Goyle sat in front of the green-trimmed fireplace together, facing each other and speaking in low voices again.

Before, I would have scolded them. Before, I would have made a huge scene and gotten both of them and myself in a bad situation. But now, I didn't. I let them sit there and whisper to each other. I didn't care so much anymore.

Everybody had gone quiet when they saw me standing at the door. I held my chin up and began walking across the room to the stairs. As I went past my classmates, none of them said anything, not even the upperclassmen.

Everyone remained silent. Except for Pansy.

She bounced off of Blaise's lap and over to me, blocking my way. She coyly looked at me. "Draco, where were you at dinner? I missed you."

I didn't answer. Even if I wanted to, there wouldn't be a way to say anything without getting my arse kicked out of the common room.

Pansy looked me up and down, wrinkling her nose, contorting her face to make her look piggish. "Draco, what did you do? You're so filthy! Just look at your clothes."

I got sick of her ravings and pushed past her, making her lurch to one side. I kept on walking and ascended the stairs to the beds. I got over to my own bunk and changed into my pajamas.

And that was my day. Very eventful and interesting. But it still sucked, nonetheless.

...Not to mention that I just realized that my nogs have been itching all day because of that bastard's classic itching powder trick.

That bastard's gonna get what's coming to him very soon. Very, very soon.

-----------------------

Yay! My wish came true! I was able to type for more than four pages! Hope that this chappie was interesting enough for you all. If anybody's even reading this.

...yeah. I loved writing this one...Draco's always so stuck-up and all; it was great trying to imagine being him and what he would do in these situations. I'm so mean. But, it gets better. Another Draco chapter coming up next. Let's see how he returns fire on Harry.

Read and review, you know what to do! Wow, I seriously did not mean to rhyme that, lol...I'm just that cool.


	4. Déjà vu

Author's notes: Hooray! I'm getting further! And I actually have an idea of what's to come in this chappie. I'm so proud of myself. And, on a random note, it is REALLY hot here. I mean, honestly, Alaska is not supposed to be this hot. Grr. Damn global warming...Anywhoo! Without further ado, I give you another chapter of loser-ish-ness! Muahaha!

Warnings: Yadda, yadda, boys, cussing...if you don't like it, then why the hell are you reading it?

Disclaimer: If I could pimp 'em, then I would.

------------------------

So I woke up this morning feeling like shit. Mainly because of the enormous bruise on the side of my head. I get so upset when my complexion is ruined...not like I work at it hard or anything. I'm just born with my natural masculine beauty.

I hopped out of bed and went through my morning schedule. I took a fast shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and my hair, all that jazz. Then I had to figure out a way to hide the large purple blotch on my face, right next to my ear. My ear was actually scratched up in a couple of places as well.

I panicked inside. I couldn't go out in public! Not with my face like that. It would be a disgrace to my name. I didn't look ugly or malformed; I just hate imperfections when they have to do with me. It runs in my blood, I guess.

I could think of only one person. One person who could help me in a critical time like this. Staring into the cold, crystal blue eyes of my reflection in the mirror, I smirked to myself and confidently stated their name.

"Snape."

I pulled my hood over my head, which regrettably covered my blonde hair, and darted out of the bathroom. I dashed to the dungeons, the Potions area. I quietly crept inside, making sure that nobody else was around. Once I was satisfied, I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it.

"Severus! Get your big arse out here and tend to my needs!"

I heard some crashing noises and a few muttered curses. The disgruntled professor stumbled out of a closet full of jars and vials. He quickly regained his composure, his dark, solemn aura settling around him like stone walls. He folded his arms across his chest, bringing the sides of his cloak with him. He looked me up and down until he saw the contusion on my face. Groaning, he turned around and went back into the closet, rummaging through some vials.

I walked over to a desk and sat down, waiting for him to return. I put my arms on the desktop and laid the good side of my head on them. I soon felt myself walking the border between consciousness and unconsciousness. Which was stupid, of course, because I slept very well last night, despite all of that day's events. I started seeing colors, then shapes. Then, my mind unfolded into a dream.

_---_

_I was running through the Forbidden Forest. The darkness enclosed_ _me on every side, partially blinding me. Then, somebody was calling my name. Softly, like a whisper, but as if it were right in my ear. I followed it to find myself going toward a light. I shot forward and flew from the forest. I then found myself standing by the lake behind two others. They both had their wands out, and they were making strange movements. I cleared my throat quietly, half-hoping that they wouldn't notice me. _

_One of the strangers turned toward me. It was Potter, and he had an excited expression on his face. "Oh, there you are, Malfoy. I saw you back there in the forest and wondered when you were going to get out of there."_

_I cocked my head to one side, confused. "You saw me? Were you the one saying my name, then?"_

_He nodded lightly. "Yeah. I figured you'd get lost and die or something if I didn't try to help you out. You're really hopeless, you know that?"_

_As I let the words resound through my head, Potter grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the other person. "Check this out, Malfoy! He says he can teach us to lift wards!"_

_I raised my eyebrows. "But we already know how to lift wards, idiot."_

_He shook his head as if he could make it fall off of his shoulders. "Not just any wards...he says he can show us how to lift the apparation wards from Hogwarts."_

_My eyes widened. "No way. That's beyond illegal, Potter. You'll get your arse sent to Azkaban."_

_He grinned stupidly and didn't reply. He took out his wand and started copying the other man's ridiculous-looking flicks and waves. I just stood there and watched them, not believing that somebody could actually lift the apparation wards._

_Suddenly, the ground shook horrendously. I quickly lost my balance and fell backward, landing with a dull smack on the grass. I looked up to see a dull red light washed about the castle. Potter and his friend stopped motioning with their wands and stared at the new sight as well._

_I stood up faster than I meant to and stumbled slightly. Potter rushed forward and grabbed my forearm. "Are you okay?" he inquired, a dopey expression still playing across his face._

_I angrily jerked myself out of his grasp_ _and pushed him over. "What the hell do you think you just did, Potter? Are you satisfied now? You just lifted the damn wards from our very own school!"_

_He just kept smiling at me, even though he was on the ground before me. I yelled in frustration and strode over to his unknown companion. I punched him firmly in the shoulder. "Hey, you gobshite, what did you just do? Undo it, right now!"_

_The man slowly turned around to reveal himself. As soon as the pale blue moonlight illuminated his features, I felt my heart skip a few beats and my breath become cold and seize in my chest._

_Sirius. The man who betrayed Potter's parents and killed Pettigrew. He was standing there in front of me with a maniacal expression painted over his rugged face, the same face that had haunted the wizarding world on wanted signs. He advanced upon me, not saying a word._

_I fished around in my pockets for my wand, but couldn't find anything. I began walking backward for every step that he took toward me. I kept my eyes on him, searching for what he was going to do next._

_Potter crawled over to me and grabbed my legs. I was stuck. I flailed furiously, trying to set myself free of his clutches. Instead, I flew backward and landed on top of Potter._ _I looked_ _up to find the madman with his back toward us, facing the castle. His arms were in the air, and he was shouting wildly. I regained my footing once again to see what he was screaming about._

_Thousands upon thousands of Death Eaters were appearing on the grounds. They floated across the grass up to the castle and went into the building. As soon as they accomplished their entrance, flames spontaneously burst from every window of the castle,_ _lighting up the sky with a morbid glow._

_I yelled shrilly at the dreadful view. Slowly, stone by stone_, _Hogwarts began crumbling down, reducing itself to rubble. I felt Potter still squeezing my legs. I peered down at him, still in shock over everything I'd just seen._

_He was staring straight forward, his jaw slack with awe. He swivelled his head toward me. "Isn't it amazing? My godfather is the best. He taught me how to lift wards."_

_I clenched my teeth shut and angrily hissed through them. I fought my way out of his grip and kicked him violently in his chest. He fell on his back and lay there. I turned away and began running, not daring to look back. As I fled, I heard him calling me._

"_Draco! Draco, what are you doing? Damn it all, Draco!"_

_The ground began to shake again. I knew it was all over. I keeled backward and let the darkness take me._

_---_

"Draco! Draco, what the hell are you doing? Damn it all, Draco!"

I felt myself being shook roughly. I snapped my eyes open and struggled. "Hogwarts! It's gone! The bastard let his godfather in, and he-"

I cut myself off when I saw Severus's face looming over mine. He looked concerned. As soon as I registered that I'd been dreaming, I pushed him away. "What the hell, Severus! You scared me shitless!"

He snorted and walked away from my desk. "Judging by your smell, I wouldn't say that I did, Draco."

I stretched casually and got out of my seat. As I yawned, I felt the sharp stinging of my bruise return. I winced. "Don't take everything so literally, idiot. I need some help."

He eyed me warily. "Yes, you do. Why were you saying that Hogwarts was gone?"

I shook my head. "I was just waking up. I say stupid things sometimes. Doesn't everyone? Where's my fucking potion?"

Severus tsked at me in the way that he knows I hate. The bastard. "Draco, shut up. All of your nonsense tends to give me migraines. And watch your fucking language. I am a professor, if you haven't noticed."

I sniffed at him. Several silent second passed between us, until I broke it by tapping my foot impatiently and waving my hand at him. He growled dangerously at me and whirled around, making his cloak flutter behind him. He marched back to his desk and retrieved a small vial. It was clear and made of glass. I recognized it as the brew that Severus had made for me before. I always tend to get myself into trouble, so he made me a potion that would quickly and efficiently take care of any small abrasions and bruises. It doesn't cure them, mind you. Only masks them until they're gone.

I snatched it greedily from him, popped the top off, and downed the thing. I threw the vial down and wiped my mouth rudely, grinning as the glass smashed into pieces beside my feet on the stone floor. Snape yelled, not appreciating my little show. "You dumb bastard... I wish you wouldn't do that."

I scoffed at him as he pointed his wand at the mess. He repaired the vial and sent it back to the cluttered closet. "But I love making you angry."

He smirked at me, the edges of his lips curling sinisterly. "Well, so far it's working. Don't try my patience unless you want to know the full potential of my dark side."

I laughed and wiggled my fingers at him. "Oooh, the dark side! Is that a threat?"

He faked a punch at my face, which I easily dodged. "Psh, get the hell out of my office, you dip, before I remove house points."

I stuck out my tongue. "Sod off."

I then ran for my life as random objects chased me out of the door. I darted around a corner and stopped, catching my breath. I heard a windy noise coming from Snape's office, which only meant one thing. He'd magicked some objects after me again.

"Aww, c'mon, you fucker!" I muttered as I started running again. I was prepared to pull my usual trick: run up the stairs, slide cunningly to the hallway on the left, and hide behind the suit of armor in the corner. The objects always flew right down the hallway and crashed into the wall at the end. Yes, a childish plan, but still effective. What else am I going to do? Those things travel fast!

I was racing up the stairs, leaping with my cat-like reflexes, when somebody suddenly stepped in front of the stairway, blocking my only exit. I screeched to a halt right before I hit them. And, of course, with my horrible luck, the barricade was Potter.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Oi, Malfoy, get the hell out of my way."

"Your way, Potter?" I panted. "Your way? I was here first, so move!"

He chuckled. "You always have to argue that you were there first. Here, let me ask nicely. Can you please get the hell out of my way?"

I blinked a couple of times, not budging. He sighed, handing his books over to Weasley, whose face lit up with excitement. The redheaded git put his and Potter's books on the ground and started yelling. "Fight, fight! Potter's gonna take Malfoy down!"

I felt my cheeks burn with anger. I whipped my wand out from my robes and pointed it squarely on the Weasel Boy. I thought of a strong yet harmless spell that would shut him up.

"This one's all for you, Weasel-Bee! Relashio!"

Sparks shot from the end of my wand. They flew with such a force that they sent Weasley flying away from the stairs. I laughed, listening to him whimper. Potter looked at me furiously, rolling up his sleeves. So, the bastard was going to take care of me with his fists. Dumbarse. I'd just take him out with my wand. I brought my weapon up to his eye level and prepared to give the petrifying curse.

That is, until I was hit in the back of the head.

All of the objects that Severus had sent flying after me had finally caught up. I opened my eyes to find myself laying face down on the floor, looking at the cauldron that had struck me only seconds before. I groaned and slowly stood up, my head pounding. "At least this one isn't visible," I said to myself, touching my new bump.

Potter was backed against a wall, his eyes widened with surprise. "What the bloody hell was that? I swear to God, Malfoy, you're gonna get it...was that a freaking toilet seat!"

I took advantage of the idiot's temporary state of confusion and hexed him. "Rictusempra!"

Potter started to convulse subtly. He clutched his stomach with one hand, the other still grasping at the wall behind him. Strange noises began emitting from his mouth. Some of our classmates made their way over to him, wondering what was happening.

Suddenly, he burst out into laughter. He fell to his knees, guffawing insanely. I smirked to myself. "Having fun yet, Potter?"

In return, he raised his wand at me. He fought through his laughter to throw a spell my way. "Ahaha...ta...ahaha...ah...Tarantallegra!"

My feet began dancing around uncontrollably, as if somebody was grasping my legs and forcing them into a strange jig. I tried to fight it, but knew it was useless. I steadied myself the best I could and pointed my wand at the laughing Golden Boy. "Stupefy!"

As soon as the beam of red light hit him, he slumped to the ground, unconscious. I pointed my wand at my legs. "Finite."

I stopped dancing around like a buffoon. As soon as our little row was over, everything was completely quiet. Students lined the hallway, their eyes with shock. I heard random whisperings pass between them.

"Did you see that? Malfoy and Potter actually exchanged hexes!"

"Potter's out cold! I hope he's okay."

"That was awesome! Wish that it would happen more often!"

Amongst these comments, I heard a rather loud and annoying voice approaching the area. Granger appeared in the stairway, poking her head with its disgusting frizzy hair into the hallway. When she laid eyes upon the unconscious Gryffindor, she gasped audibly. She rushed over to him, concern etched into her buck-toothed face. "Oh my gosh, why didn't anybody call a teacher? Oh my gosh!" She pulled her wand from her robes, setting her books down onto the floor. She pointed it at Potter. "Ennervate!"

He immediately sat bolt upright, his eyes round as saucers. "Where is he? I'm gonna kill him! He knows I hate that fucking hex...Malfoy!"

Everybody turned toward me. I clasped my hands behind my back, raising my chin defiantly. "Yessss?"

Potter began to stand up with the aid of his hands, but Granger pushed him back down. She stood up in his stead. "Malfoy, you disgusting creature! You vile, cruel, evil creature, you!"

I yawned. "Is that the best you can do? Get a fucking backbone and then attempt to talk to me."

She clenched her hands into fists, still clutching her wand in her right. "Damn you! Why are you always like this?"

I chuckled. "Don't you just get it, Granger? I'm too good for you!" I brought my wand up again, ready to attack. "So just back off!"

Her eyes narrowed down to slits, giving her a strange look. I guess she just can't pass as a badass. Potter, on the other hand, can. He got onto his feet, gently nudging Granger out of the way. He raised his wand as well. "Try anything, Malfoy, and I'll blow you to bits."

I put my empty hand on my hip, wand still ready. "Hahaha! All talk and no action, Potter. Just shut your mouth before you say anything else that you can't live up to."

A heavy silence passed between us. I swear a bit of tumbleweed rolled through at the time. I could see Granger out of the corner of my eye, biting her lip nervously. Potter wasn't moving. His piercing emerald eyes were fixed on my blue ones, his unwavering gaze seeing through me. I felt strange, like something was different. I stared right back at him, and for that small bit of time, it was like we had an understanding. Something connected between us. I felt more at ease, like there was no reason to be holding my wand at him. I began lowering it back to my side.

"Expelliarmus!"

I was thrown backward by an invisible force, my wand flying even further than I. I slid to a stop on the floor, feeling the skin on my back burn sickeningly. I let myself lay there, not wanting to fight anymore. You see? I'm a very nice, kind person, and people just don't appreciate it.

I closed my eyes, willing my new headache to disappear. "Goddamn you, Potter! You bloody better be running, because I'll give you until my count of ten before I-"

"Before you what, Mr. Malfoy?"

I knew the voice that had cut me off. I painstakingly sat up to see Dumbledore looking down at me through his half-moon glasses, standing next to Potter. Of course. He likes to play favorites.

I reached my arms out to a couple of frightened first-year Ravenclaws, who helped me up quickly and then fled the scene. I brushed myself off and pocketed my wand. "Why, nothing, Professor. Nothing at all."

Dumbledore flashed me that annoying smile that he always has. "Well then, Mr. Malfoy, don't expect me to believe that this was all just a game that you and Harry were playing." He put his frail hand upon Potter's shoulder. "I'll expect to see the both of you right after dinner."

He turned around and began walking out of the hallway. Right when I thought he was gon, he paused and turned back toward us. "That is, if either of you decide to attend dinner this evening." As he resumed his leave, he spoke to us over his shoulder. "By the way, Ronald Weasley is still laying out here. He looks like he could use a bit of help."

I watched him exit. As soon as he left for sure, I began sneering at Potter again. "Heh! You're lucky that your lover came to save you, or you'd be dead right now."

Potter sighed loudly. He put his wand in his back pocket, which he had now grown famous for. Many incoming students copy his style. It's fucking annoying. "Whatever, Malfoy. I hope you're happy. Now I have to go back into that fucking office. With you there, too. Worst day of my life." And with that, he swept his books off of the floor and left, Granger trailing right behind him.

I clenched my teeth shut, feeling fury flow through my veins. I let some of it out by threatening a few Hufflepuffs. "It's too early for this; class hasn't even started yet!" I yelled, letting my voice reverberate in the small hallway. I frowned to myself.

"Who even says I have to go to class? I don't feel like it. Besides, I have Potions last today. I'll just show up then."

I sulked away from the area, making my way back to the dormitories. I found the common room and plopped myself onto a couch. Blaise saw me come in and walked over to me. He pulled up a small wooden stool and sat. "What's up, Drake? You feeling okay? You've been acting weird, ever since last night."

I folded my arms across my chest and slouched, not caring what anybody else thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got in a row with Potter."

He smiled. "Again? Sweet action. Did you beat him good?"

I sniffed and turned my head to the side. "No, Dumbledore stuck his nose in our business. He wants us to both visit him after dinner."

He groaned. "Damn, that sucks. Well, class is about to start. We have Transfigurations first today. We'd better get going."

I waved him away. "Not going to class today. Only Potions, so Snape doesn't fry my arse. You go ahead; tell them I'm sick. Or in trouble. I don't care."

He raised an eyebrow at my odd behavior. "You sure?" I nodded. He shrugged and went upstairs to grab his books.

While everybody was busy with the task of retrieving their supplies, I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. "Damn that Potter! Whenever I'm around him, things seem to go wrong. Why did I stop when I saw him? I should've just plowed through! Then I wouldn't be hurting right now!"

Blaise returned with the rest of the Slytherins. "Don't talk to yourself too much, Drake; people might think you're crazy."

"And who says I'm not?" I retorted. He just laughed and made his way to the exit.

Suddenly, an almost too-painful thought rammed into my mind. Hey, my head really hurt, and when the gears start turning, it doesn't help too much. "Hey, Blaise...do you know anybody that smokes?"

He turned toward me and looked at me like I was stupid. God, I hate that look. "Duh, Draco! Who doesn't anymore?"

I rolled my eyes, which hurt as well. "Whatever. Is there any good prank to pull on them, like sticking something gross in their fags, or what?"

He grinned. "At it again already? Fine then, here's a really good one, but I've never tried it. Stick some horsehair in a cigarette. When the poor bastard smokes it, it'll mess him up so bad. He'll be puking nonstop." His eyes lit up with mischief. "Why? Anybody I know?"

I shook my head gently, so as to keep the room from spinning. "Just go, Blaise."

He laughed at me again. "Sure thing, Drake. By the way, there's a bottle of the good stuff under my pillow. You look like you could use it right now. See you later."

After he had gone, I went back to massaging my temples for a bit. "C'mon, Draco, you gave up drinking. You don't need it." I tried thinking of things to divert my thoughts from the precious alcohol that Blaise had offered me. "You don't need it; you depend on nothing."

After five minutes I realized something.

I lied.

I scrambled up the steps to the beds. I found his bunk and tore his pillow from it, revealing the slender bottle of his father's special brew. He sneaks it in every year by owl.

I snatched it, uncorked it, and began drinking, relishing in the delicious tingly feeling that it gave me. I felt it burn all the way down, and I loved it. I licked my lips and took another swig.

Feeling the effects already, I plopped myself down on the wooden floor. I let my head hang, not feeling like holding it up anymore. I was completely relaxed. And I kept drinking.

Hours passed by like minutes; soon it was time for Ancient Runes. When many of the Slytherins came up into the room and saw me, they were stunned. I mean, Malfoys do NOT get drunk, especially in public! Yet nonetheless, there I sat, shit-faced.

A couple second-years approached me cautiously. As soon as they got within my striking range, I shot my hand out and pointed at them. I raised my head so I could give them a nice glare. They stood there, frozen, too scared to move.

I suddenly hiccuped. "What the fuck d-do you want?"

They both backed away. I let my arm and my head fall forward. I laughed, a short, sharp sound. I don't know why, but I did. I felt somewhat euphoric.

I then heard somebody running up the stairs, followed by Blaise's voice. I felt a couple pairs of hands grab my arms and legs, lifting me from my spot. But I didn't feel like moving anywhere. So I started flailing like a freaking fish out of water. Whoever was carrying my legs dropped them, sending jolts of pain through my heels.

Blaise must have been really close to me, because he started yelling right in my ear. "Jesus Christ, Draco! What the hell are you doing? You have Potions to go to after this! You'll be completely pissed! What's Snape gonna think about that, huh?"

I still didn't feel like holding my head up, so I mumbled a reply while I let my head sway from side to side. Blaise impatiently put his hand on the side of my head and held my face up to his. "What did you say?"

I opened my eyes. "I said, my arse is cold. My spot was nice and warm. Put me back."

He rolled his eyes at me, still holding my head up. "Damn it, Drake. I'm taking you downstairs, where you're going to lay next to the fire, okay? I'm taking the rum, too. You're done for the day."

Right as he said the word "rum", I latched my lips onto the bottle, chugging for all I was worth. He yelled and took quick action, prying it out of my mouth. When he did, he sent alcohol flying everywhere, including in my lap. I made a strange noise and tried to wipe it off.

Blaise grabbed my arms again. "Okay, you're going downstairs. Don't struggle, or you never get any rum again."

Naturally, I let myself go limp as a noodle. They hauled me down to the common room with ease. They pushed a couch in front of the fire place and put me in it. All of the students then rushed to class, not wanting to be late.

Blaise looked me over and tsked at me lightly. "Don't move; just go to sleep or something. I'll have some house elves bring you a potion and some coffee. You'd best get better for Potions. I'll wake you up beforehand. Okay?"

I nodded. He clapped his hands together. "Right then. Stay there." He picked up his textbooks and left. I heard him cursing as he walked away. "Damn it all...getting sick of this..."

I chuckled and rolled over on my side. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep, but against my will, my eyelids grew heavy. I stared into the depths of the flames before me and curled up into a semi-fetal position, yawning. My jaw popped audibly. I felt the comforting warmth of the fire wash over me. It went nicely with my drunkenness. I finally closed my exhausted eyes.

"Psst...psst...hey, you!"

I creaked one eye open to see something moving about in the coals. "Just go back to sleep," I murmured to myself. "It's just your damn imagination."

I tried to slip into slumber, but the fire kept making "psst" noises at me. I groaned and sat up. "Gah, I hate being drunk...what the hell? Is that a person?"

There in the fire sat a face, shaped from the red hot coals and wreathed in flames. It looked straight at me, giving my heart a jolt. "Harry? Is that you? Why are you sleeping in front of the fire?"

My eyes were wide open. "How is this possible? You're a bloody talking fire!"

The face didn't say anything to me. "Harry, stop being stupid. You know I very well can't waltz into the school right now, with my reputation and all. Why is it so dark in here? It's never been like this."

I recognized that face after a few seconds of staring. "...Sirius?"

It stopped talking and narrowed its eyes, becoming suspicious. "Of course it's me; I am your godfather, after all."

My mouth worked, forming several choice words, but nothing came out. I jumped off of the couch and backed away. Sirius's face suddenly looked alarmed. "Oh...why, you're not Harry, are you...oh, bugger!"

And with that, the face was gone.

I stepped back over to the fire, using the poker to stab around in it a bit. Nothing else was there. Once I has satisfied myself, I laid back down on the couch, staring upward in disbelief. "So...Potter still talks to his godfather...even after everything he did...guess he really can forgive and forget everything, then."

I wondered if I should tell somebody, if I should expose Potter's dark secret. He would get into some deep shit for it, no doubt about that. They would find Sirius and put him to death, and they would more than likely imprison Potter for fraternizing with the enemy and keeping his whereabouts under wraps.

I pushed the thought of turning him in out of my mind and rolled over on the large couch. Surely there had to be a reason for Potter still associating with his evil relative. I closed my eyes and re-attempted to go to catch some Z's.

---

_I was walking away from the school, not wanting to go to dinner again. I made my way down to the lake, as usual. I sat by the shore and laid down, the grass playing in the wind._

"_Starving yourself is bad for you, you know." Potter strode over and sat down next to me. He crossed his legs and set his arms on his knees. He looked...calm._

"_What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. _

"_Sitting," he answered without missing a beat. He leaned forward slightly and removed his glasses, peering across the lake. "Isn't it beautiful out there?"_

_I nodded absently. He kept talking. "No, really, it's beautiful. I mean, just look at it! It's so open, like there's so much hidden down there."_

_I sat up. "Like there's so much to explore."_

_He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, exactly." He looked back out at the lake. "Why can't we just be friends? We don't have a reason to fight, do we?"_

_I sighed. "I don't know. I just don't feel like changing it."_

_He cocked his head to one side, like a puppy. "Why not?" I shrugged at him. "Oh, okay. Guess we all have our little reasons."_

_I nodded. "So..." I grabbed a handful of grass from the ground and looked at it. "Why am I talking to you? I mean, I think I hate you. Really, I do." I glanced over at Potter, who was watching me intently. When I stopped talking, he nodded and motioned for me to continue. "But anymore it's like I'm making me hate you. I feel like I have no choice."_

_He put his hands on the ground behind him and put his weight on them. "Yeah, like we have to keep it up for everybody else."_

_I yawned. "Yeah...like that..." I laid back down, putting my hands behind my head._

_Potter laughed. I looked up at him, my sleepy eyes half-lidded and heavy. "What?"_

_He looked up at the sky. "This is a dream, Draco. You can't fall asleep in dreams. You're already asleep."_

_I bit my bottom lip, stifling another yawn. "Yeah, that's right...did you just call me Draco?"_

_He directed his gaze at me, smiling. "Time to get up, Drake."_

---

"Hey, time to get up, Drake."

My eyes snapped open. I sat up, felt my head spin, and fell back down. "Goddamn it, can't I get a decent kip anymore?"

Blaise chuckled. "It's five minutes until Potions, Drake. You'd better get rolling."

I sat up, more slowly than last time, and focused on trying to wake up. I put my head in my hands, still feeling somewhat buzzed. "Holy shit, Blaise...that's the second time I've crashed today."

He looked over at me, piling up my Potions equipment next to his. "Crashed, as in falling asleep?" I half-nodded. "Damn, I thought you slept good enough last night. With your snoring and all."

I opened one eye to shoot him with a mean look. "Malfoys don't snore, Blaise. You know that."

He laughed. "Whatever. Everybody snores." He looked in front of the couch and frowned. "Draco, I told you to drink the potion and coffee. Now you're gonna feel like shit all throughout class. You'd better hope that Snape doesn't have us brew something nasty smelling today."

I followed his eyes to the spot in front of me, where a silver tray with a mug of black coffee and a blue-looking liquid in a glass sat before the fireplace. Without thinking, I reached for the potion and drank it in a couple gulps. I then took the coffee in one hand and began to sip on it. Between drinks I talked to Blaise. "Why the hell didn't the elves wake me up? I'd be feeling a bit more...awake by now if they had. And what was that potion?"

He took the coffee away from me, setting it down on a round table. "Don't drink it so fast; you'll make yourself sick, especially with an empty stomach. The potion will help bring you out of your drunken stupor, which seems to have passed for the most part. And I told the elves to leave you alone. I didn't actually think you'd go to sleep."

I put my head in my hands again, pushing my bangs from my face. "Yeah, well, neither did I." I chuckled softly. "It's great, isn't it? The way you take care of me."

Blaise didn't look as amused. "I promised your father that I'd keep you in the best condition possible this year. Trouble always seems to find you."

I nodded into my hands. "Yes, I know. But would you still look after me, even if you hadn't promised my father?"

He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You know I would, Draco. We're chums, right?"

I sat upright and held a hand out to him. "Chums."

He took it in a tight grasp, them pulled me forward in a...what else could you call it...masculine embrace. He patted me lightly on the back, then pushed me back onto the couch. "C'mon, we have to get to class now."

I groaned, remembering Potions. I got to my feet as quickly as I dared, wobbling a bit. I grabbed my cauldron, ingredients, and books as I followed Blaise out the door.

Potions class went by rather fast. The unknown brew that Blaise had me take seemed to help me out. I made it through the class, producing an effective paste for curing bruises (With Snape eyeing me evilly all the while, sending me the unspoken message of never bugging him for help again). Afterward, it was time for dinner. I, of course, didn't plan on going again. And I wanted to be the first one outside. So I burst through the front doors and sprinted across the grounds, feeling exhilarated.

The lake sparkled invitingly as it loomed toward me. I made sure to slow way down before stopping, otherwise I'd have pitched myself into the water headfirst. I gave my head a minute to stop the world around me from spinning, due to the alcohol still in me, and I sat down.

I drew my knees up to my chest and clasped my arms around them. The sounds of the outdoors greeted me, as always. The birds sang cheerfully, the trees of the Forest whispered secretively, and the random sounds of the school continued.

I heard soft footsteps nearby. I didn't even bother looking, because it was obviously Potty again, strolling to the quidditch stadium to have a casual smoke. But the steps got louder, until...

"Starving yourself is bad for you, you know."

I looked over to see The Golden Boy himself, sitting down next to me, his legs crossed. I shook my head a bit, trying to rid myself of the eerie feeling of déjà vu. "Whatever; I still eat. I just hate it in there."

He nodded, taking off his glasses. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

We sat quietly, saying nothing. Once again, I felt that sort of connection flow between us. I shrugged it off and broke the silence. "The lake...it's beautiful, isn't it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Say what, Malfoy?"

I tilted my head toward the body of water. "The lake's beautiful. You know?"

He eyed it for a few seconds, then nodded. "Yeah, guess it's pretty. I just never really pay attention to it."

I rolled my eyes, quickly killing the hope inside of me that wanted my previous dream to come somewhat true. "Hmph. Well, so much for that."

"What?"

"Nothing." I fiddled with my sleeves. "Why do we fight?"

He uncrossed his legs. "Now you're just plain freaking me out, Malfoy."

I didn't so much as glance at him. "No, really, think about it. Our conflicts burden us, don't they? So why do we act like they're so important if they're only hurting us?"

He stared at me. I stared right back, awaiting a response. He finally relaxed. "Guess you're right. Anymore it feels like we do it just to please the public. It doesn't feel right if we aren't bickering." He looked across the lake, breaking our eye contact. "Like right now. I feel weird, like this is forbidden between us."

I slouched a bit. "Yeah." More silence. "So...can we be friends?"

He gave me the same "you're stupid" look that I'd gotten before from Blaise. "You're joking, right? After the row we had today?"

I knew that this was going to end badly. Before I knew it, he was standing beside me, pointing his index finger in my face. "You Stupefied me! I cannot believe that! I just made your legs do a little dance!"

I scowled. "Yeah, well, you pissed me off. Fair is fair."

He was breathing heavier. "And now, because of you, I have to go back to Dumbledore's office! I'd much rather die, Malfoy!"

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't that bad, Potter. Doesn't he give you candy, or something?"

I looked at him to see his face red with anger. "Lemon...Drop..." he spat through clenched teeth.

I could easily see that he was holding himself back from blowing up in my face. But, instead of leaving him to his rage, I was an idiot and stayed where I was.

I saw his fist fly toward my jaw, but it was a bit too fast for me to do anything about it. Thanks to the rum I'd ingested, I didn't feel it that much. His punch had knocked my head to one side, but he hadn't hit me hard enough to knock me over completely.

I didn't move. Instead, I gave him an honest remark. "I think I deserved that."

He roared, stomping away from me. "I fucking hate the office! I hate my life! Auugh!"

I rubbed my newest sore spot. "Fucking angsty Potter...at least I _tried_ to make peace."

In a matter of minutes, I ended up standing next to Potter yet again, but this time in front of Dumbledore's office.

He greeted the both of us warmly. I smiled and nodded to him. Potter didn't do anything. The headmaster guided us toward his desk, upon which sat many strange objects. He sat us both down in a couple of wooden chairs with crimson velvet pads in them.

He carefully seated himself across from us. He rested his hands on his desk, lacing his fingers together. "So, my boys, I presume that you both know why you are here?"

We both nodded. Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. Oh, goodness, where are my manners, Please forgive me." He picked up a basket and pushed it toward Potter. "Lemon drop?"

I saw him visibly flinch. He waited a couple seconds before replying. "No...sir."

Dumbledore seemed oblivious to his agony. "Draco?" I shook my head. "Very well then. You boys acted a bit harshly toward each other today. During dinner, I sensed that neither of you were there."

I saw Potter grasping the edges of his seat tightly, to the point of his knuckles being bone white. I snickered to myself. The headmaster continued rambling; I thus occupied myself by looking at the random items strewn across the room.

"So, as I'm sure you both have anticipated, you are in a minor degree of trouble.I have compiled a list of punishments for you two in my mind, and only two seem befitting for the situation."

He paused. It took me a moment to realized that he had quit talking. I stopped looking around and focused my attention on him again. Once he made sure that we both had eye contact on him, he smiled and resumed. "You may either spend a week's worth of nighttime tasks in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, or you may serve a week's worth of detention together with me, everyday, after dinner. Go ahead and discuss this with each other."

I immediately wanted to serve detention with Potter and Dumbledore; I despise the Forest. It's...scary. Period. But I waited for Potter's decision.

He thought for a minute, then said, "I'd rather serve detention here. How about you, Malfoy?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why not in the Forest?"

He shrugged. "Gives me the creeps. Not to mention I've seen way too many nasty things out there. Why, do you want to go out there instead of here?"

I shook my head violently. Dumbledore clasped his hands together jovially. "Wonderful, wonderful. Now, I have something personal to ask each of you."

I saw Potter slap himself in the face. Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, now, Harry, no need to beat yourself over it. I was just going to ask you both if you have been indeed trying to rid yourselves of your addictions."

"Addictions, Professor?" I asked. "I have no addictions. I depend on nothing."

Dumbledore cast a knowing eye upon me. "Draco, don't lie to me. I know of your drinking habits." I swallowed. "Yes, yes indeed. Please tell me you've been trying to stop."

I lowered my head. "Well, sir, I actually tried to avoid it today...I've just been under the weather a bit. It won't happen again."

He raised a finger. "Ah, but I suspect it will. Just remember, Draco, that rum is nowhere as comforting as friendship. Eh?"

I smiled a tad, remembering Blaise and his brotherly eye on me. Dumbledore nodded and turned to Potter. "And you, my boy? How are you doing."

Potter didn't reply. He simply pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his robes and tossed it onto the desktop. Dumbledore's eyes never left Potter's_. "_I can quit whenever I want to, sir."

Dumbledore looked at him, tilting his chin down to see him over his spectacles. "Then why don't you, Harry?"

Potter smirked. "Because I choose not to. It's my choice, right?"

Dumbledore looked somewhat crestfallen. "That it is, unfortunately." He looked back at me, regaining his composure. "Draco, would you excuse us for a minute? We need to speak privately."

I nodded, allowing Dumbledore to motion Potter to the back of the room, who sullenly obliged. When they left, I got a nasty idea. Something I couldn't escape from.

There, left unguarded on the desktop, was Potter's pack of fags. I could've shouted with glee. Instead, I settled for a silent victory dance. Making sure that the two idiots were out of sight, I shot my hand forward and snatched the small pack, being extra careful so as to not squish any of the goods inside.

As soon as I put it in my robes for safekeeping, the duo returned, Potter still looking upset. Dumbledore smiled to me. "Okay, boys. Return here tomorrow after dinner, whether you go or not, and we shall see what you shall do for detention. Off you go!"

He waved the both of us away. On the way out, I picked a lemon drop from the bowl. I popped it into my mouth while we exited the staircase, Potter watching me all the while. Almost as soon as I started tasting it, I spat it out with gusto. It was disgusting.

Potter laughed at me. "You see, that's why those piss me off so much. And the bastard actually expects us to eat them!"

I wiped off my tongue with my hand, trying to rid myself of the horrid taste. "Sadistic, if you ask me."

We went our separate ways; he went to the Gryffindor common room, and I went to the Slytherin common room. When I arrived, Blaise was eagerly waiting for me. "So, what's the sentence, mate? Is it bad?"

I sat down on the same couch that I had slept in only hours before. "I have a week's worth of detention in Dumbledore's office after dinner."

Blaise laughed. "Aww, you got off easy this time. You serving with Potter?" I nodded. "Oh, damn. Well, sucks to be you!"

I punched him in the arm, making him laugh louder. The others looked at us, then went on with their own business. I searched the room; I didn't see Pansy anywhere. Now that was unorthodox.

I nudged Blaise. "Hey, where's Ms. Lookitmybigtits?

He shrugged. "Haven't seen Pansy for a while. Last time I did, it was during lunch hour. She was hanging all over some upperclassman."

I blew out the breath I'd been holding. "Oh, thank Merlin. She won't be bugging me for a while."

We talked for a while more, then decided to hit the hay. As I went up to my bed, I reached inside my robes and checked for the cigarettes, which were still safely stowed. I ran the rest of the way up the stairs and bounded over to my bunk. The bottle of rum was gone, but the stench of spilled alcohol still remained. I wrinkled my nose. You shouldn't be made to smell alcohol unless you get to drink it. I cast a quick glare in Blaise's direction, then changed into my pajamas.

Since then, I've been lying here in my bed, wondering about things. Wondering about Crabbe and Goyle, about Potter and our detention, about my fondness for rum...

...and mainly about how I was going to get horsehair for my little prank.

------------------------

Ohhhh myyyyy goodness! Such a long chapter, compared to my others! Phew! Hope you all enjoyed it; I sure did. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having random issues about the house. But that's okay! The story shall go on! Read and review, if you love me!


	5. When a Gryffindor befriends a Slytherin

Author's notes: Wow...chapter five. Amazing. I have no clue how I do it. To all of my reviewers: THANK YOU! You guys make me want to sit down and type away all day. I love yah! So, Here's some Harry for you. It's about time he got some time in the spotlight, eh? That darn Draco.

Warnings: Draco/Harry someday, language

Disclaimer: My preeeecious. Just kidding. I don't own anything.

---------------------

I woke up this morning with a nasty headache. More than likely from fucking Malfoy and his Stupefy fetish. Dipshit.

Anyway, it was really damn early; the sun was barely creeping up. And whenever I wake up, I'm up. So I got out of bed, changed clothes, and put my glasses on. I got all my morning stuff done, then headed down to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. Because Dobby still works down there, I generally dread the kitchen. But I managed to sneak in and grab a few pasties before I saw him pattering toward me. As soon as I did, I booked it out of there.

I bit into a pasty as I strolled toward the main entrance. Pushing open the gigantic doors, I followed the cobblestone pathway out to the area reserved for flying classes. I checked to make sure that Madam Hooch wasn't around, then stepped into the large square of green. I still remember my first year, when Malfoy tried to out-fly me...gobshite. I beat his arse. And ended up getting the Seeker position on the team. Good stuff, right there. I guess that surviving the killing curse gives you good karma for a while.

Then again, maybe not.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing out here at this hour?" Hermione came dashing after me. I kept walking, speeding up my pace in hopes that she wouldn't see me. Can't I just get some alone time anymore?

My silent pleas were ignored. She made it up to me and began walking by my side. "Do you know what time it is? You shouldn't go walking around this early. Did you even sleep last night at all?"

I got sick of her uptightness. "Yes, mother!" I snapped. She recoiled, as if I'd slapped her. She made a funny face (Well, it wasn't funny, but...yeah, you get the point.) and looked straight ahead of her, pursing her lips.

I sighed. "Sorry, Hermione. I have been getting enough sleep and all. Don't worry about me. I just enjoy being alone, that's all."

She nodded, still not looking at me. Damn women and their sensitivity. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just got a lot on my mind, alright?"

She nodded again, smiling this time. She put her hand on my hand to indicate her forgiveness. I gave her a small pat. "Besides, why are you up so early?"

Her cheeks colored slightly. "I was...studying. You should know that, Harry."

I laughed. "Oh, right, studying. And since when has snogging your boyfriend been studying? It's a wonder that I ever get time with you guys anymore since you started going steady."

"You never get time with us?" She suddenly swept my hand away. "You've got to be joking! How come you never come to dinner anymore? And even when Ron and I do get to spend time with you, as in when you're not moping about, you're either completely spaced out or you just don't give a damn." She leaned toward me and brought her nose close to my robes, sniffing. She quickly pulled away and scrunched up her face. Haha. That look always makes me laugh.

I think she noticed. "What's so funny, Harry? You smell awful. Like you've been around a campfire for a bit longer than you should have...but it's pungent. Don't you wash your robes?"

I took a deep breath, like I'd practiced. In through the nose, out through the mouth. It's supposed to be relaxing, I guess. "Hermione, let's go somewhere a bit more private. I have a few things to fill you in about."

She raised an eyebrow, giving her that "I know more than you" look. "Private? There's nobody else awake right now, other than you and me."

"And Dumbledore," I said, shuddering. She gave me a questioning look, so I shook off my...dislike. "C'mon, I need to talk to you."

She shrugged and gave in to me. I took her down to the quidditch stadium, my favorite loner place. I gave her nothing but the whole truth on everything, including my smoking problems and my issues with Dumbledore. After I finished speaking, she sat quietly, staring at her clasped hands in her lap.

"Well?" I prodded.

She smiled feebly. "I'm sorry, Harry...I didn't know how you felt about everything. Have you been smoking for very long?" I shrugged. "Well, I'm not going to force you to stop, because I know I can't. But please, for your own sake, try to quit." I nodded. "Okay. And you don't actually hate Dumbledore; he just gets on your nerves sometimes, right?"

"Psh, sometimes?" I muttered. She cocked an eyebrow at me, and I just nodded again.

She relaxed a bit. "Good. Now that all that rubbish is settled...what's this new anger between you and Malfoy?"

I shrugged. "Well, I really don't know. For the past couple of days things have been weird between us."

She eyed me curiously. "What do you mean, weird?"

I sighed and slouched a bit. I reached into my robes, searching for my cigarettes, but I couldn't find them. I remembered last night, when I'd thrown them in front of Dumbledore and forgot about them. "Bugger!" I cursed.

Hermione sat up. "What? Is somebody coming?"

I shook my head. "Just don't worry about it. Anyway, yes, we have a sort of new on-off kind of friendship."

She smiled crookedly. "Friendship? Between you and Malfoy? Harry, are you daft?"

I waved a hand, dismissing her comment. "We were fighting regularly, but a couple days ago he followed me out here." I motioned to the arena in which we sat. "He sat down on the seat in front of me and watched me smoke. We just talked for a bit, like we weren't rivals."

Hermione kept watching me, waiting for me to go on. "He ended up saying something about me crying, so I decked him one, and we chased each other to the castle. I ended up hitting him with a rock in the side of the face because he was beating me, and I had to dodge a couple of hexes, but I made it there first. I couldn't let him outdo me."

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah; strange, I know. But it was like we made some kind of understanding that day. Don't ask me what kind or whatever, because I don't know. But we just did."

She grinned a bit. I didn't know why at the time, but I ignored it. She leaned forward. "So, did anything else happen? Like yesterday?"

I blinked slowly. "Yeah, actually. After our little duel in the hall, I skipped dinner again and went outside to see him sitting down by the lake. I came and sat down by him, hoping to regain some peace between us, and maybe get an apology from him. I didn't expect him to comply or anything, but he was the one who offered me friendship first. It was really surprising. He was even talking about how the lake was beautiful or something; I didn't really care at the time."

Hermione kept smiling at me. "But did you guys come to some sort of an agreement?" she asked a little too innocently for my taste.

"Yeah. We both decided that there wasn't any use for our bickering; that it was a social thing more or less." I saw her peculiar expression and grew wary. "Why do you ask?"

She put her chin in her hands. "I think that there's going to be something big between you two. And it's growing right now."

I stared at her. "Like a fight?" She shook her head. "A friendship, then?"

She sat up straight again and rolled her eyes. "Oh, quit playing stupid, Harry! Have you asked yourself why you've been flying through so many girlfriends recently? You kiss them and leave them!"

I shrugged. "So? What's that have to do with me and Malfoy?"

She smirked. "Have you questioned your sexuality lately?"

I fell backward, getting my bum stuck between my seat and the one behind me. "Where the bloody hell did that some from, woman?"

She laughed. "Honestly! I've seen you eyeing Malfoy every now and then, and not like glaring either. Like you're taking him in."

I stuck out my tongue. "Blech! That's nasty, Hermione. I'm definitely straight."

"As a circle! I promise I won't tell Ron. Besides, you wouldn't have any problem getting a boyfriend. Plenty of boys here are gay. You know Neville? He's-"

"Hermione, stop it! I am not a poof, and I don't want to know about any of my friends that are gay. Okay?"

She sighed. "Harry, just think about it. Besides, you'd make just about the best gay friend ever."

"Gah! What the fuck!" I threw my hands up in the air dramatically. "Quit being so intent on turning me gay!"

"But you don't need to be turned, I assure you!" She stuck her bottom lip out. "I'm a woman; I know these things."

"You're a woman, so what the hell would you know about man-love?"

She laughed, the sound echoing over the empty field. "Man-love? Is that what they call it now?" she chortled.

I blushed slightly. "Shut it. I'm not gay, and I never will be."

She cocked her chin at me slyly. "Well then, we'll have to test that. Harry, kiss me."

I started backing away. "Now, Hermione..."

She held her hands out to me. "It won't mean anything, cross my heart. You have to go all out on kissing a girl and see if you're comfortable with it. And it won't lead to anything else."

I bit my lip, pondering. "It can't last long, okay?"

She nodded happily. "Okay!"

I scooted forward and took her hands. "This is so wrong," I muttered underneath my breath. I tilted my head to one side and brought my face close to hers, to the point where I could feel her breath mingling with mine. I waited for her to close the space between us.

She came at me with such a force that I didn't register that she was kissing me right away. Her hands were behind my head, tangling in my hair. She kept moving her lips in a provocative motion on mine. I embraced her, going along with her idea. She flicked her tongue across my lips and prodded at them, making me open my mouth for an even more intimate investigation. Our tongues met and wrestled for a bit.

At first, I started wondering how Hermione learned to kiss that way, but I pushed the question aside. I had to think about how I was feeling. Well, it was nice. I mean, I'm always up for a good snog. But, to my utter despair, something wasn't right. Her feminine scent, her breasts pressed up against me, her girly features, everything just wasn't right to me.

Getting a bit too grossed out, I pushed her away and started wiping off my mouth immediately. She grinned wickedly at me. "You see? Didn't like that much, did you?"

I grimaced. "Not really...not like you were bad or anything, that's one of the better one's I've had, but...still..." I sat wide-eyed in horror at my new discovery. "I'm...gay..."

She clapped her hands together like a child getting candy. "Yes, you are! And you wouldn't believe me. Like I said before, I won't tell anybody, especially not Ronald. You know how he gets with that stuff. Anyway..."

She kept talking, but I tuned her out. I had too much to think about on my own. I, the one and only Harry Potter, was gay. I don't know why I was so upset over it; a lot of people are gay. But to me, it was bad, very bad. I was raised being told that it was unnatural and extremely wrong to be with somebody of the same sex. "Queers!" Uncle Vernon always said. "Queers, the lot of them! They'll be burning in hell for their nasty shit!"

Hermione shook me by the shoulder. "You alright there, Harry?"

I nodded slowly. "I just can't believe it."

She put her hands in her lap again. "Well, believe it. You kissed a girl and hated it."

"Well, couldn't it just be because I like you better as a friend?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Harry, Please. Would any man in their right mind turn down a snog with any woman?"

I scratched my head. "True...wait! We won't know for sure until I kiss a guy!"

She stared at me. "What, so you're volunteering?"

I slapped my forehead. I thought that comment would save me, but apparently Hermione wouldn't have any trouble putting me through that plan. "No, nevermind, forget that."

She beamed evilly. "Oh, no, too late now! We're going to set you up with somebody."

"Noooo! Fucker! Shite!" I cursed my heart out while she laughed at me. "Dammit, I was kidding!"

She inspected her nails, as if she were ignoring me. "Whatever. I'll find you a quick boytoy for the next part of our little test."

Exasperated, I stood up, feeling my face burn. "No, Hermione! I don't want a boytoy! I don't want this, any of it! I'm not gay!"

She pouted at me. "Merlin, Harry, you're back to that again? A minute ago you were disgusted by kissing me, a girl! Honestly, I don't know why you're so flustered about all this. Besides, you're ruining it for me."

"Ruining it for you; is that it?" My voice became dangerously low. "I'm not ruining anything. You are! You're ruining me! If you want a gay friend or whatever the fuck you're looking for, then find somebody who you know is gay. Because I'm not."

She opened her mouth to protest, but I'd heard enough. I pushed past her, running toward the stairs. I gained speed as I descended and was running full-force when I'd hit the grass. I sprinted to the entrance and slammed into the doors. I got them open enough for me to slip through, which was good, because I was a retard and put all of the force onto my right forearm, causing it to ache sickeningly. But I ignored it and kept on going, not knowing where I'd end up.

Gay. I couldn't be gay. It wasn't right! Not right at all. Well, that really depends...no! I couldn't give into Hermione. She was just saying I was a poof because she wanted a gay guyfriend...I have no fucking clue why, damn women...and I wasn't getting into kissing her because I like her better as a friend. Yeah. That's it.

I kept running until I saw the lake, sparking in the dull light of the rising sun. Fucker. That was the last place I wanted to be at. I slowed myself to a walk and headed for a small patch of woods next to the shoreline. Strolling into the dark area, I found a large fallen tree to seat myself on and examine my arm. It was bruised and slightly swollen, but I'd live. I didn't have an ice pack or anything to bring down the swelling; why the hell would I be carrying one with me? But they did have them in the infirmary, mainly for after quidditch games. You tend to get beat up a bit while you're playing. I got up and began exiting the wood.

But, behold, Lady Luck decided to spit in my face. Again. I'm really thinking that the man upstairs hates me or something. Anyway, yes. Malfoy entered the scene, as he usually does, acting all dramatic.

He jogged down to the lakeshore, spitting curses and kicking at the dirt. He seemed to be extremely angry, and that's putting it mildly. He wore a snarling expression on his red-tinged face. He pulled up a few green plants and stomped on a couple of flowers. I chuckled to myself at this immature display. I sat down again, sure that he wouldn't notice me if I watched him for a while longer.

Eventually, after tearing a small tree from its roots and throwing some large rocks into the lake, he wound down some. That is, before turning to face the lake, stretching his hands up to the sky, throwing his head back, and screaming loudly. "WHY! WHY, DAMN YOU, WHY!"

Everything seemed completely silent after he vented. He lowered his arms and regained his usual posture, his chest heaving. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He slid the letter from it, opened it up, and looked over it. He sank to his knees, then shifted himself so he was sitting down. He brought his knees up and put his arms on top of them, resting his head on them. "Why, father? Why must you...?"

He kept whispering to himself, his voice too low for me to make anything out. I took this as my chance and decided to sneak away before I got myself into another sticky situation. I crept out of the trees and safely stepped onto the grass. I began my soundless trek to the castle, when, of course, he spotted me. And yes, I actually was expecting this to happen.

"Potter? What are you doing out here?" It had sounded more like a sincere question rather than a venomous beginning to a threat. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"Don't be so full of yourself," I told him bluntly. "I'm leaving, so don't stop me."

"Like I would, Potter." He lowered his eyes back to his knees, then over to the piece of parchment he still held in his hand. He tightened his grip on it, making it audibly crumple.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?" I had felt the question bubbling up inside of my stomach and was unable to properly suppress it.

He looked back up at me, his cheeks wet. "Not really," he replied in a quavery voice. He shook his head lightly and turned his head from me, furiously rubbing at his cheeks. "But not like you'd care or anything. Go away."

I snorted. "I thought you wanted to be friends."

He stared out across the lake, like he'd done before. "Hmph. Slytherins are not friends with Gryffindors." He looked up at me solemnly. "Ever."

Against my will, my lips curled into a smirk. "And why is that?" Ugh, I felt like Snape!

He raised his eyebrows at me, as if expecting me to already know the answer. "Because, it just isn't normal. It's bad enough that we're talking normally." He skipped a rock across the water.

I watched the rock splash across the surface. "Not normal to whose standards?"

He sighed as if he were getting sick of my asking questions. "To, well, everyone's, I guess."

"Hey, some Gryffindors are friends with some Slytherins, so that proves you wrong right there. And besides, there isn't such a thing as normal."

He prodded a rock with the toe of his shoe. "Whatever. I've never been friends with a Gryffindor in my life, and I'm not about to change now."

I cocked my head to one side, suddenly realizing something deep within myself. "But...we all change as we get older, even if it's completely new. It's all a part of growing up."

He didn't say anything. He let his chin sink back down to his knees, his face blank. Without really know what I was doing or why, I took a couple of steps toward him. When he didn't protest, I strode the rest of the way and plopped down next to him, but not too close.

He looked at me sideways. "What? Do you really want to be friends so suddenly?"

The sun finally peeked over the mountains, casting bright beams of light on us and the lake. I moved my bad arm around, making sure it was okay. I raised it in front of my face, shielding my eyes. "Well, I'm just trying to say that you were right before. All this fighting is stupid and unnecessary."

He looked straight into the sun. "Really now. What made you change your mind?"

"I just noticed something changing inside of me. I am growing up; we both are. And we should start acting older as well. This squabbling is useless. We have a lot in common, and we'd probably be fairly good chums. We just need to come to an agreement."

He remained motionless. I saw a small tear go down his cheek. Clearly his mind was elsewhere.

His grip on the letter loosened slightly. He buried his face into his arms and let the paper slip from his fingers. I saw his back shaking subtly. He was obviously in some serious emotional pain, especially if he was showing sadness in front of me. I rested my fingers lightly on his shoulder in what I hoped was a sign of understanding, albeit a masculine one. Maybe. "Malfoy?"

He snapped up, scaring me. He grabbed my arm and tore it from his back, as if my touch had burned him. He glared at me angrily, thoroughly seething. "What's this, Potter? Pity? Well, fuck you! I don't need your pity! You know nothing about me or what I'm going through, so sod off!"

My bruised arm throbbed painfully as he twisted it in his grasp. I tried not to show it, but my eye twitched. He took the hint and let go, allowing me to tend to my wounded limb. He scoffed at me. "Don't be such a baby; I didn't grab you that hard."

I was going to lay a nasty remark on him, but when I saw his face, still covered in tears, I stopped myself short. "Whatever. I did something stupid earlier and hurt my arm, that's all." "I pulled my sleeve up to examine it; the bruise had darkened to a gross-looking purple.

Malfoy saw it too. "Ugh, what'd you do now? Aren't you going to take care of it?"

I poked at it, making it pulse. I drew my hand back quickly. "Well, it isn't like I carry medical supplies with me or anything. I was on my way to the infirmary when you stopped me."

Before I knew it, he was leaning toward me. He locked his eyes with mine. "You could've kept on walking, Potter."

I gulped. I knew he saw me do it, too. I had never been in such a situation before. He put his hand on my shoulder. I felt myself blush unintentionally. _This is stupid,_ I thought. _Stop acting so girly._

I shook my head and woke up to see him moving his hand down to support my bad arm at the elbow. He was examining it. "Why didn't you try to cool it down before? It wouldn't be this big if you'd have just cared for it."

Not knowing what to say, I simply shrugged. He rolled his eyes at me. "Stupid Gryffindor..." he muttered. Before I could respond to that, he raised my arm to his eye level, which was about the same as mine. He brought his face close to the contusion and puckered his lips.

He blew cool air across my arm, taking away some of the pain. I felt it against my face, making my messy bangs flutter slightly. He continued to let out one long stream of breath, giving me goose bumps. When the flow finally ceased, I felt my face completely redden, even though I wasn't completely sure why.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at my bruise. "Aguamenti." Water streamed from the tip and onto my forearm. It was icy cold, but I guess that was the point. He brought up the corner of his robes and patted the wet area to dry it. He then blew on my arm one last time.

Afterward, he gained eye contact with me once again. I shifted slightly, not knowing what to do. He let go of my arm. "Feel better?"

I rubbed it a bit. "Yeah...what was all that about, anyway?"

He didn't look away from me. "You tried to help me; I'm only returning the favor."

I found myself smiling without meaning to. "That sounds awfully Gryffindor-ish to me."

He allowed himself a small smirk, which surprised me. "Well, Potter, that's what I get for being around them too much, isn't it?"

More silence. I really think I'm prone to it. The sun had risen a bit higher, illuminating our faces wholly. The light caught on his pale cheeks, the streaks from his tears glistening. Getting too caught up in the moment, I brought a hand up to his face. I came back to my senses in an almost deafening rush right before I touched him. I snapped my hand back to my chest like I'd been shocked.

Malfoy was looking at me like I was insane. I inwardly urged my cheeks to return to their normal color, even though I knew it was hopeless. I averted my gaze and stared intently at the grass. "Sorry. Your cheeks are just a bit wet."

He brought his hands up to his face and wiped hurriedly. Malfoys are always self-conscious about their appearances. He looked back up at me. "Better?" he asked.

His cheeks weren't wet anymore; instead, they were red from his harsh rubbing. "Yeah. They're red, though."

He turned his head to the side a bit, trying to see if I was making fun of him or not. It brought out his high cheekbones and his sharp jawline. His lucid blue eyes were watching me, glinting in the morning light. A slight breeze kicked up, blowing his blonde hair from his face. I was staring, and I knew it. I just couldn't bring myself to stop. I hadn't seen anything like him before.

It was then that I knew Hermione was right. As always.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you looking at me like that? Does it make me look stupid?"

I smiled. "Actually, it's quite becoming."

He stared at me for a minute. I noticed that his cheeks turned even more red. I made him blush! It was so cute. He looked away, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "Why do you say that?"

I felt comfortable talking to him, like I'd undergone a transformation. "It goes nicely with your skin tone and complexion."

He looked down at his lap. "...Thanks. I guess it's the same with your scar. It adds that masculine element to your features."

"Hmm, what's this, Malfoy complimenting a Gryffindor?"

"You complimented me first, you prick."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So...yeah."

"You're not making any sense, Potter."

"Why not?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Augh, you're confusing me."

"Why?"

He laughed and jabbed me in the shoulder. "Stupid pansy Gryffindor."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ugly Slytherin git."

I looked taken aback. "Ugly? Excuse you, but Malfoys are never ugly. I am beautiful."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "How very manly and humble."

I saw him open his mouth to strike back at me with a likely witty remark, but somebody cut him off.

"Damn you, Harry, you're acting so PMS-ish today!"

Hermione ambled over to me, her brows knitted in a frown. "Why did you leave me back there? You're being so stupid and immature about all of this..." She saw Malfoy and trailed off. She started at him incredulously, then at me, then at him again. She suddenly smiled. I prayed to any and every god that she wouldn't say anything about our previous conversation.

Lucky for me, she kept her mouth shut. "Um, right...sorry. I'll meet you at breakfast, Harry. It starts in about twenty minutes." And, with that, she left.

As soon as she was out of earshot, I sighed. "That girl drives me up a wall sometimes."

Malfoy laughed. "Sometimes? She said you were PMS-ing! If I were you, I wouldn't stand for such insolence from that mud...I mean, muggle-born."

Even though his comment was still rather rude, I knew that he'd stopped himself from completely insulting her in front of me. And I was guessing that it was for my sake as well. For some reason, I was oddly touched by it.

But my happiness was interrupted by my arm throbbing again. I winced and put my hand over the sore spot. Malfoy eyed it. "Does it hurt again?"

I nodded. He brought his wand out of his robes again to put some water on it, but my hand shot out and grabbed it around the middle. "Don't worry about it. I need to grab an ice pack from Madam Pomfrey."

He brought his chin up and down once to show he understood, but his eyes were focused on my hand, grasping his wand. He brought his other hand up to it and put his on top of mine. I gasped slightly at his touch; his hand was very warm and soft. We made eye contact for what seemed like the millionth time. He slowly pushed his hand on mine and slid it off of his wand. Without looking away, he put it in his robes.

He stood up smoothly and got to his feet, blocking the sun from my view, casting his shadow over me. I simply peered up at him. He impatiently held his hand down to me. "Well? Are we going to the infirmary or not?"

I widened my eyes. "We?"

He nodded. "Yes, we, Potter. Are we friends now, or not? Because you can change your mind. I'm not stopping you."

After what seemed like forever, I gingerly put my hand in his. To me, it felt intimate, and I sensed that I'd just made a very important decision. He gripped my hand tightly and pulled me to my feet. Our hands lingered for a moment (Well, to me, it seemed like they did), making me randomly smile.

He brought his index finger up next to his face, indicating that he was going to announce something important. "But, seeing as we are from rival houses, we must establish rules." I nodded. He cleared his throat and went on. "Firstly, we can't have long conversations or any bodily contact in public. Secondly, we will refrain from speaking about each other to friends in our houses, be it good or bad. Thirdly, and most importantly, there will be no permanent ties between us. This is friendship, and it can be broken. Understood?"

I nodded. "Sure thing. But let me add my own rules as well." He held out a hand in front of him, palm up, indicating that I should continue. "Okay. First off, we are allowed to call each other by our first names now. Second, it should be imperative for us to have fun together. Also, if the time calls for it, we should comfort each other and try to maintain high spirits."

He wrinkled his nose. "I don't like those rules, Potter. They sound to much like Gryffindor rules to me. But, whatever. Why not."

I clasped my hands behind my back, bending over slightly and leaning back on my heels. "Of course...Draco."

I expected him to lash out at me, but the blow never came. Instead, I found him tilting his head to one side. He then raised his eyebrows. "Hmm. That's interesting. Well, let's go."

We started sauntering away from the lake when he stopped. I watched him as he bent over and picked up the envelope and the letter from the ground. He stared at them for a few seconds, then crumpled them up into one big ball and tossed them into the water. A tentacle broke through the surface and slapped the paper, taking it under. A distinct rumbling sound followed.

He dusted off his hands and looked at me, a proud spark in his eyes. "I always liked that giant squid."

We walked off toward the castle in seemingly brighter moods. I felt like I was walking on air, myself. We were friends, which was one step closer to...wait a minute. Is that what I really wanted? Was I honestly willing to take a risk with our new friendship and go for the gold?

I cast the thought from my mind as I found myself entering the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to us. "Boys, what are you doing up so early? Did Albus send you two over here? Were you fighting again?" She put her hands on her hips expectantly.

I wasn't sure what to say. Draco (Wow...that's different to say), however, raised his chin defiantly, like he always does. "We weren't fighting. Harry's got a bruise that needs tending to."

She paused and looked at us. "Did you call him...?" Draco nodded. "And you two weren't..?" He nodded again. "So, you boys are...friendly to each other now?"

I got somewhat fidgety. "Madam Pomfrey, sorry to interrupt, but this bruise isn't getting smaller on its own."

I proceeded to show it to her. She tsked. "You came all the way in here for that? Go see Professor Snape; he made you brew up some bruise-healing medicine, did he not? Well, he's more than likely grading the samples. You're bound to get a good one from him."

She shooed us away, her heels clicking against the stone floor as she tended to a student who'd stayed overnight. As we left, Draco spoke to me as we made our way to the dungeons. "Severus is gonna flip his lid if he sees us together without fighting. I'll just go in and grab some from him while you wait outside."

I smirked. "Did you call him Severus?"

"Yes. I've known him for a long time; he's a friend of the family."

"Oh. Sucks to be you."

"Psh. Whatever."

When we arrived at the door to Snape's room, Draco knocked on it three loud times. "Enter!" came the stern reply. He opened it and slid inside.

After about five minutes, he returned. Well, it was more like he escaped. He sprinted through the doorway without even bothering to shut the door behind him. Several cauldrons followed him, clanging into the wall across from the Potions room. He stopped and watched them expectantly, as if waiting for them to jump to life. Satisfied that he was safe from whatever he was worried about, he came over to me and handed me the stuff he'd retrieved. "This should do the trick. It was Granger's mix, so I think you'll be safe."

"Thanks a bunch."

We stood there for a minute, like we didn't know what to say to each other. Finally, he broke the silence. "So, I think I'll head back to my common room. I need to make sure Crabbe and Goyle aren't strangling each other."

"Oh? Have they been fighting, then?"

He scratched his head. "Erm...I guess you could say that."

"Oh." I understood immediately. "Well, guess it fits, with them constantly being around each other and all."

His ears tinged pink. "What's that, Potter?"

"Harry," I corrected him in a mock serious tone.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just remember my rules."

I nodded. "Sure, Draco. Only if you remember mine."

He held his hand out. "Deal."

We shook on it, then parted ways again, not saying goodbye. As soon as I reached the common room, I felt something rising up inside of me. Some kind of new emotion that I didn't know how to cope with. So, I let it loose in the only way that I really knew how. I started laughing hysterically, so hard that tears formed at the corners of my eyes. The few Gryffindors that woke up late glared at me, rubbing their eyes. I ignored them and kept laughing. After all, the situation really was funny. Two enemies, in completely opposite houses and everything, suddenly becoming friends. And one of them is gay. Very interesting.

For some reason, it reminded me of that muggle story, the famous one called Romeo and Juliet. It's a love story, right? A young boy and a young girl, trapped in the game of love, but forced to keep it a secret from their warring families...

I think they all end up dying though. Yeah. That's bad. Nevermind.

So what if it isn't a love story? I am perfectly fine with being friends with Draco. We'll just make up our own story.

Yeah. That was corny.

Well, here I sit, waiting in front of the fireplace in my common room. Speaking of which, Sirius was supposed to visit me yesterday...wonder why he didn't show up? He's never been late. Hmm.

But I'd better get going. Breakfast starts in about five minutes or so, and I have a lot to tell Hermione.

-----------------------------

Wow. Sorry that chapter took so long. I've been doing so much lately, and that includes repainting my house. Well, prepping for repainting it, anyway. I looooooove pressure washers...good way to vent some steam. Anyway! I await thy beautiful reviews, and I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is a continuation of Harry's day. It should be a bit more dramatic, if that's possible (Which, I assure you, it is). R&R, por favor!


End file.
